


A personal matter

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Public Sex, Reo in lingerie, Smut, Somewhat established relationship, reference to AkaReo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually had nothing to say about this fic so yeah...it was somewhat tricky to write in places but ah well.</p>
<p>Next request: MayuMibu - hooker!AU</p>
<p>Request list: 4 oneshots</p></blockquote>





	A personal matter

Mayuzumi practically lived in the library when he wasn't in class or at practice. He preferred the company of books to that of the other students, most of the time he could slip between the shelves unnoticed, the only ones ever aware of his presence was the library staff and even then they had to do a double take sometimes. Most of the time he hid in the further corners of the vast room, far away from the bustle of the desks and study computers, rarely did he ever get disturbed by people. It was useful in many ways, avoiding Akashi, keeping his studies on track, just staying away from the general chaos that was high school life.

There was one other person who seemed to know where he liked to hide himself away, Mayuzumi didn't mind too much as whenever they came to visit there was always a sense of excitement surrounding them.

"Chi-chan?" The soft voice murmured. Mayuzumi turned the page of the book he was engrossed in and peered up through his fringe, the soft summer sun filtered through the tall windows of the Rakuzan library and caught the second year's violet eyes.

"Reo." He acknowledged from the large chair he was sat in. "What brings you here today?"

Mibuchi nodded and leaned against the bookshelf, regarding Mayuzumi as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "I need your opinion on something."

"Can't Kotarou help you?" Mayuzumi replied.

"It's a bit of a personal matter."

Mayuzumi smiled, marking his place in the book before setting it down on the side table that he had effectively claimed as his own. He rubbed his hands on his pant legs and raised an eyebrow. His relationship with the second year wasn't exactly a conventional one, they were somewhat dating but due to his lack of social skills he was reluctant to really do anything like public displays of affection. Mibuchi understood it and honoured his preference, although it didn't stop the second year trying to get his lover to loosen up a little, there was no sense in forcing the third year's hand but there had been a few nights that reminded him why he craved Mayuzumi's more intimate side.

He stood up straight and smoothed out his tie, loosening it slightly as he stepped forward and slid onto the older boy's lap. Mayuzumi's hands lingered on the other's waist, fingers slipping under the hem slightly and brushing against silk.

"A personal matter?" He repeated, watching how Mibuchi's face reddened slightly. "And it can't be shared with anyone else?"

"No, only you can help me." Mibuchi whispered, leaning forward and pressing his soft lips to Mayuzumi's, hands cupping his face as he gently rocked his hips.

Mayuzumi smiled, it was rather late in the day so the library wasn't too populated however there were more than enough students around for them to get caught. Strangely enough, it made it more exciting.

"And what great tell is this 'matter'?" He hummed.

"I went shopping recently and I need you to tell me if something looks good on me or not."

"Everything looks good on you."

Mibuchi smiled and pulled back slightly, fingers undoing his tie and shrugging his blazer off as Mayuzumi watched through lidded eyes. The third year was intrigued by Mibuchi's shopping habits and it was always a treat to see what he had bought that week, most of the time it was something mundane like a jacket or a scarf but this seemed a bit more personal.

Mayuzumi's fingers joined Mibuchi's in unbuttoning the school shirt, he bit his lip as he caught sight of the silk straps clinging to the other's shoulders, exhaling as the shirt slipped off Mibuchi's pale shoulders and hung from his arms.

"Good so far?" Mibuchi murmured, fluttering his eyes and pouting his lips slightly as Mayuzumi's eyes roved over the tight fitting fabric, fingers coming up to stroke the silk that covered the other's nipples. His eyes darted down to where their crotches met, spying more of the bright blue material poking out from the waistband of his pants and he smirked slightly.

"Fuck yeah..." He breathed, trailing his hand down and toying with the hem. "I take it you want my opinion on the entire outfit?"

The younger boy captured Mayuzumi's lips, rocking his hips into the other's hold as a hint. Mayuzumi made short work of the fastener and fly of Mibuchi's pants as he grunted into the kiss, his hand dipping between them and teasing the other's covered cock.

"You wanna let me get up and show you properly?"

Mayuzumi nodded, biting hard on his lip and clearing his throat as Mibuchi slipped off his lap and hooked his thumbs under the waistband. Slowly, he eased the grey pants off his waist and let them drop to the floor, his shirt joining them quickly. The older boy coughed, gazing at the way Mibuchi's legs were being hugged by black stockings and how the clips pressed into the pale skin. The bulge from the other's cock was obvious, it was already half hard and straining for release.

"Wow..." Mayuzumi breathed, feeling his face heat up along with the rest of his body. "I-Uh...you look good."

"Really? I think it's a little too bright...y'know?" Mibuchi smiled, running his hands down his exposed stomach and over the garter belt. "What do you think?"

For a few moments, Mayuzumi was speechless, he couldn't quite believe this was happening; that Reo Mibuchi was stood in front of him in sexy lingerie in _the school library_ asking for his opinion on whether it looked good on him.

"I'd rather show you what I think." He murmured, beckoning the other closer, Mibuchi raised an eyebrow but allowed the third year to pull him onto his lap again and pressing his clothed erection up against him. Their lips met hastily, nipping and sucking gently as Mayuzumi raked his nails down the other's back, starting to forget that they could easily be found like this and probably expelled for it.

"Fuck..." He hissed. "We're breaking all the rules y'know Reo...what _would_ the brat say about this?"

"Who's to say Sei-chan and I haven't broken enough rules like this?" The other whispered, a devious smile ghosting across his face as Mayuzumi processed what that meant.

The third year didn't know exactly how to feel, it wasn't rage at the idea of his on-off boyfriend having sex with their captain no, it was _jealousy_? His grip on Mibuchi tightened as a smirk formed on his face, his fingers dancing along the silk that hugged the other's ass and pausing at his entrance.

"I suppose I better show you how a real man fucks then." He murmured, teasingly pressing down and rubbing the soft fabric around the sensitive area but not quite giving the other any satisfaction. "'cause I bet he was sloppy about it wasn't he? Inexperienced? Didn't last long?" He punctuated each question with a kiss, a new sense of purpose burning inside him.

Mibuchi gasped, hands carding through Mayuzumi's hair as he pressed back against the other's fingers. He hadn't intended on getting Mayuzumi so fired up over the idea of him and Akashi fucking but if it got them both laid then he wasn't going to stop him any time soon.

"Chi-chan..." He breathed.

"Yeah Reo? You want me to fuck you here? Where we could be caught?" Mayuzumi smirked, he wasn't usually this talkative during sex, or at all really, but he wanted to outdo his captain and to do that he had to pull out all the stocks.

If that meant fucking in the library then that's what he'd do.

Mibuchi nodded, pressing lips to Mayuzumi’s neck and biting the soft skin. Mayuzumi's pants were becoming a problem for his cock as he pressed his hips up again. He cussed under his breath as Mibuchi rolled his hips again, hands trailing down the exposed thighs and tugging on the stockings. Their lips met hungrily, teeth and tongue clashing as Mayuzumi edged forward on the chair, digging his nails into the smooth skin as he growled slightly.

"Y-Yes..." Mibuchi murmured. "Please Chihiro..."

"Shit, I'm going to make you forget about how he fucked you. You're only going to remember the feeling of my cock, you got it?"

Mibuchi whimpered, guiding Mayuzumi's hand to his asshole, rocking back against it. The third year's breath hitched as he eased his fingers under the delicate panties and brushed against something more solid.

"Ooh? What's this Reo?" He breathed, pressing his finger against the small object occupying the other's asshole. "Keeping yourself open for me?"

The other's cheeks flared red as he nodded, whimpering again as Mayuzumi toyed with the small object. He gazed at Mibuchi's flustered face, the lidded violet eyes and reddened lips that made him look so fuckable, he teased Mibuchi for a few moments, gently pulling it out and then easing it back in. The younger male breathed heavily, letting small gasps escape him as he felt his hole getting stretched further. Mayuzumi lightly bit down on the other's lip as he finally eased it all the way out and let it fall to the floor along with the clothes.

With a small grunt, Mayuzumi's hands moved to grip Mibuchi's ass as he stood up, holding the second year with ease as he pressed Mibuchi against the end of the nearest bookcase. It offered them a little more privacy but not completely hiding them if someone were to come snooping. Using the polished wood as leverage, he quickly worked to undo his belt and get his pants undone with one hand, holding Mibuchi up against the panel with his other, the younger male wrapped his legs around Mayuzumi to anchor him to the spot.

"Chihiro..." Mibuchi whimpered, only to be silenced by the older boy's lips on his, prying his lips apart and slipping his tongue against the other's. Small moans escaped him as he felt Mayuzumi's cock rubbing against his through the no doubt expensive fabric. "Senpai..."

"Fuck...fuck yeah I'm your senpai." Mayuzumi panted, tugging the panties aside and pressing roughly into Mibuchi.

The second year tightened his legs around Mayuzumi, pulling him deeper as his moan was cut off again by lips against his. The bookcase trembled slightly as the slow pace began, both of them panting shallowly as Mibuchi tangled his hands in Mayuzumi's hair again, tugging harshly as his cock leaked between the two of them, red and glistening as it begged for attention.

"A-Ahh...Chi--Senpai...please.." Mibuchi pined into the older boy's mouth. "Senpai please touch me."

"I think you should touch yourself..." Mayuzumi hummed, adjusting his hold on the other slightly. "You know I like a show."

"H-Here?!" The younger male's voice cracked slightly and Mayuzumi couldn't help but smirk.

"You're the one who sought me out here, looking so fuckable in your outfit...you're practically begging to give me one so why not?" He punctuated his reply with a rough thrust. "Besides, I'm nearly balls-deep inside you, I can last longer than the brat but can you?"

Mibuchi's face was scarlet as he reached between the two of them and started stroking himself, Mayuzumi moaned at the sight of the other's body accepting him so willingly, putting more power behind his thrusts and causing the bookcase to shudder. The sound of skin slapping against skin was subtle but the library's quietness wouldn't mask it very well, Mayuzumi knew that but didn't really care as his gaze roved over Mibuchi's perfect body; the curves that the silk hugged, the sheen of sweat collecting on the exposed chest, the fingers wrapped around the hardened cock pumping it as he continued to thrust deeper into the younger male.

He recaptured Mibuchi's lips in a sloppy fashion, angling a thrust at the other's sweet spot once he was sure he could muffle the cry of pleasure. A few more thrusts aimed at the same spot got Mibuchi moaning and cussing into his mouth and clenching around his cock, coming between them in thick ribbons. Mayuzumi smirked and readjusted his hold so he could press deeper and faster, a threatening creak from the bookcase made him hiss and shove the other against the closest wall - more exposed and more likely to get caught - before picking up his pace again.

"S-Senpai..." Mibuchi moaned, tugging on the other's hair as he felt Mayuzumi's rhythm falter. "Fuck...Chihiro..."

"Shhh..." Mayuzumi hissed, grunting quietly as he frantically chased his own release. "Fuck--" He nearly dropped Mibuchi as he came, trembling from his orgasm and the adrenaline rush over the fact _they just had sex in the library_.

Once the buzz of euphoria faded enough, he slowly pulled out, wincing slightly at the lewd sound but more captivated by Mibuchi's blissed-out face. His arms were shaking as he kept the other held up until he could stand. Tenderly, he pressed his lips to the second year's cheek, nuzzling his neck as he tucked himself back into his boxers.

"You might wanna get dressed, I would hate for someone to find you so dishevelled." Mayuzumi purred, gently holding Mibuchi's hips so the other didn't fall over.

"Y-Yeah...you're right senpai."

"Hey, you can drop the 'senpai' thing..." He murmured. "Come back to me Reo."

"Chi-chan..." Mibuchi sighed, still blissed out as he fell into Mayuzumi's arms.

"R-Reo...Reo you should probably get dressed before--"

The second year seemed to snap back into reality, pulling Mayuzumi into a heated kiss by his tie before rushing to gather himself. Mayuzumi straightened out his uniform and tried to smooth his hair down as Mibuchi got dressed, cheeks still tinted pink as he rebutton his shirt. They were both dressed within a few moments, the smell of sex still rolling off of them as Mayuzumi pulled the other to sit on his lap as he sat back in the chair.

"How about next time we do it in your room?" He purred. "And maybe not stain my shirt with your cum."

"Only if you wear the lingerie." Mibuchi smiled, fluttering his eyes as he curled into the other's hold.

Mayuzumi snorted. "We'll see, I think you make it look far more appealing than I ever could."

"You wanna know something Chi-chan?"

"What?"

"You lasted longer than he did."

Mayuzumi smirked, pressing another light kiss to the other. "Well that's good to know Reo."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had nothing to say about this fic so yeah...it was somewhat tricky to write in places but ah well.
> 
> Next request: MayuMibu - hooker!AU
> 
> Request list: 4 oneshots


End file.
